Love Letters
by Guardian Kysra
Summary: AU fic. A lot can happen in three years especially when you're young, separated, and in denial. SetoAnzu


Written for Atlantis's Christmas Wish. Criteria includes: Must feature Seto/Anzu as the only YGO characters. Must contain a steamy beach scene. Seto cannot be a CEO. Must be AU.

_**Love Letters**_

_Part 1: Salutations_

**by Kysra  
**

(May)

Bubblehead,

You told me to write when I got here.

I'm here.

- Seto

(June)

SETO!

You're so MEAN! Don't you know better than to call people names in letters. Momma says you're teasing and that means you like me. I like you. Do you like me? Besides, you're supposed to be my friend! Friends don't call each other mean names.

But, I'm glad you got there safely. I was worried. It took you SO LONG. Will you be visiting soon? I hope so. I miss fighting with you. School's no fun now that you're not there to watch making those funny faces that you make and those silly things that you say.

The other kids keep saying they're glad you're gone. Don't worry about it! I'm taking care of them - punched that moron Snot-nose in the face . . . and got detention. But it was worth it. He apologized for being so stupid.

And I cut my hair! I was laughing the whole time the barber was cutting it, because I kept thinking of what you would say if you saw it. I'll include a picture the next time I write IF you write back.

Don't forget me, Seto!

- Anzu

(July)

Idiot:

I was just granting your request or following your order. Take your pick. I don't like you. I put up with you because you will not go away. I can't even get rid of you by moving.

You do not have to worry about me. I can take care of myself, and when I got here I was busy getting unpacked and organized. If you were my friend, you would know how much I value organization.

How can someone miss FIGHTING? And it's called GLARING. It is not "funny." Just like sarcasm is not "silly."

The other kids are idiots. You are an idiot - a violent one with a vulgar vocabulary.

You probably look even more like a boy than you did before I left. I'm writing back. Happy?

As if I could forget such an annoyance.

- Seto

(August)

Jerk!

For your information, I KNOW you like me. If you didn't, you wouldn't have sent anymore letters, so there! Don't you know how to write a letter? All you did was answer mine (in a very mean way!) without telling me about your new house or new school! You didn't tell me if you got a dog or a pet or anything! Did you make any new friends? Are your teachers nice? What does your street look like, and do you like your neighbors? Is your room bigger there?

I guess you'll just have to deal with me worrying about you. You're my friend. I want to worry about you, so I do. It took you FIVE MONTHS to get unpacked and organized? I am your friend, and I know you are much more faster than that. Daddy says it's called "efficient."

I miss fighting with you because . . . you're not here to fight with. Besides, it was fun to fight with you, aggravating too, and even though you're loads smarter than me, I still won every time. And when you fight your eyes get really thin and sparkly and pretty.

I am not an idiot! I'm not violent or vulgar either! He was making fun of you and being cruel and stupid! As your best friend, I had a duty to defend your honor! Can't you thank me for once? I thought you would be more nice since I did something nice for you.

You know, you forgot my birthday, but I forgive you cuz you wrote to me (Thanks). It was fun. Momma made that raspberry chocolate cheesecake that you like so much (I'd send some if I could!), and Daddy let me have a slumber party! For presents I got a new scarf and mittens from my grandma (what am I going to do with those in the summer?), some manga from Mori-chan, a make-up kit from Pannie (blech! make-up), a new dress from Momma and Daddy, a book on astrology from Cin-berry, and an X-Japan cd from Ju-Ju.

I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A BOY! And if you say it one more time, I'll fly over there and kick you in the nuts! You stupid, moronic BOY! Sometimes, I really hate you! I sent you a picture to show you just how much I DON'T look like a boy. As if I would want to be like you in any way!

By the way, you didn't ask but . . .

MOMMA HAD THE BABY! It was a boy. I named him Hikaru cuz Momma always says that I'm her little light, and I don't want him to feel left out. I haven't come up with a nickname yet though. I know better than to ask YOU for help.

- Anzu

(November)

Anzu:

A proper letter traditionally begins with a salutation of some sort not an insult to the receiver. I regret (insert snort here) to inform you that I had intended to simply answer your letter yet again, but I'm feeling generous these days. Be grateful.

My new house is larger than the one back home, two stories and built in Victorian style. School is school. The teachers are idiots. I already know everything they're trying to teach me. There's no challenge. The neighbors are nice enough, I suppose, but they all seem to be a bit dim. The children are . . . 'stupid' is too generous a word. I have no friends. Why can't you accept some people in this world do not NEED friends.

Why would I get a pet?

How long did it take you to figure out how to spell 'efficient'? Is that why it took you three weeks to reply instead of one?

Really, I hate to eradicate your illusions of grandeur, but you have NEVER won any argument against me.  
My eyes are not pretty, and if you ever use the word "sparkly" in conjunction with any part of my visible physiology, I will have to post that photo - yes, THE Photo - on my web site with your contact information.

You sound like a bad romance novel: "I had a duty to defend your honor!" I will be the only one to defend my honor. Thanking you would only confirm the fallacy of this "friendship" myth you perpetuate.

I don't forget anything. You should know that. I will not wish you a happy birthday - even a belated one. Such sentiments are useless, especially since you've made it abundantly clear that it was a satisfying day. Must you nick name every person you come across? It's childish and irritating. Stop it. The mittens and scarf are not for summer wear. They are for keeping warm in winter. Obviously, your grandmother should have included an owner's manual.

You didn't have to send a picture. I already know how boyish you look. Need I remind you of the time Mr. Gi called you "sonny." Your haircut makes you look like some demented medieval page boy. The overalls and plaid undershirt are especially convincing.

Tell your parents, "Congratulations" from me. Do not torture that child with your sick little pet names. No one deserves that, especially an innocent.

- Seto

(January - year 2-)

Dear Seto (See. I can be nice, too.),

Please stop using such big words. I'm your friend, not a business! I had to use a dictionary to figure out exactly what you were trying to say. Don't even think about calling me stupid or something like that.

You shouldn't be so hard on your neighbors, teachers, and classmates, Seto. You're a genius. People like you aren't very common which is why you should make more friends! I don't like the idea of you being all alone at lunch and having no one to hang out with after school. Promise me you'll try?

I'm going to ignore the "How long did it take you to figure out how to spell 'efficient'" remark.

Do. Not. Touch. THE. Photo. Or else I'll have to kill you.

Why do you want to hurt me by denying that I'm your friend, that you're my friend? What do you hate about me so much? And if you really do hate me, why do you keep writing back?

By the way, you read romance novels? I'm surprised.

Why didn't you thank me for the birthday gift I sent? Did you even open it, or did you just hate it? Nevermind, and don't worry, Seto. You won't have to put up with me much longer. If you don't want to be friends, don't write. I won't bother you anymore.

Sincerely,

Anzu

(September -year 2-)

To my Best Friend,

Please write. It's been almost 8 months, and I'm worried about you. I miss you.

Worried,

Anzu

(January -year 3-)

Miss Mazaki:

1. I appreciate the gift you sent four months ago.

2. I did not write due to spending a year abroad. I regret that I neglected to inform you of this extended trip and causing any undue stress.

3. My use of "big words" is my own way of trying to expand your vocabulary for you. I won't call you stupid. You already did it for me.

4. I promise nothing.

5. THE Photo yet waits for public release. You may want to rethink any future insults toward me.

6. I never said I hated you. Stop putting words in my letters.

7. I. Do. Not. Read. Romance. Novels. Drivel like that should not even be referred to as "novel."

- Seto

(February -year 3-)

Dear Seto,

I was so ecstatic to hear from you again, I might have broken my dog's eardrums! (Danaan sends puppy kisses!) If I could see you, I'd glomp you so hard you'd find it hard to breathe! By the way, could you include a picture next letter? I want to know if you've changed. I've included a picture of me. Maybe you can tell me why I get weird looks from guys all the time. Mr. Nakumoto even gives me weird looks and breathes all heavy when I'm around. It's very . . . uncomfortable.

You spent a year abroad and didn't WARN ME? What's WRONG WITH YOU? You realize what this means, right? Not only do you have to VISIT me during summer vacation (since you notably haven't visited me yet), you also have to send me pictures and a day by day detail of your experiences! So, did you go to America? Europe? Where?

I'll have you know that my vocabulary has become plenty expanded in the last year. I'm not at the top of the class, but I rank somewhere in the top ten. Are you proud? I really miss you, Seto. It's so . . . lonely without you around to keep me in line, and I find myself wishing you would glare at me when I do outrageous . . . (well, what YOU would think is outrageous) things. If you don't come here, I'll go see you.

Please burn THE Photo. After cutting it up. And make sure NO ONE sees even the pieces!

I'm . . . indescribably happy that you don't hate me. Before you moved, I was so very worried that you would forget me.

Things have been so quiet here. Hikaru is really growing to be an active, curious boy. He's so full of energy, it takes all of mine to keep up, but I really adore him. Besides you, he's the only person I feel free with. Mom and Dad dote upon him, and I'm not much better. He's getting to be pretty spoiled and so very chubby. His cheeks just beg for pinching!

Mom is talking about having one last baby, but Dad says he's not sure he can handle the midnight feedings again now that Hikaru has grown out of them. I think they'll have another one. Mom says she misses having a little girl to dress up in pink froth and lace. I solemnly swear that if they DO have another baby and it's a girl, my sister will never be dressed in such clothing!

This last year of middle school has been uneventful, aside from Mr. Nakumoto's . . . strange expressions and breathing. I had to be a little forceful with one guy who took a few liberties he shouldn't have. In other words, I had to serve a detention! And it wasn't even my fault! Can you please explain to me what gives boys the idea it's ok to treat girls that way? Not that I think you'd be like them. I just . . . get scared sometimes. I don't understand what they want (though I have a few ideas - girls talk almost as much as boys do), and while I can take care of myself, I know that if a group of them decided to work together, I wouldn't be able to beat them off.

Please visit, I haven't felt really . . . myself in awhile. You've always made me feel safe.

Miss you,

Anzu

(April -year three-)

Anzu:

I will be there in early July. Don't worry. I will let you know more specific information when I have it.  
I have enclosed the day-by-day account of my stay in Europe that you requested. No pictures. I will bring them with me when I visit.

- Seto

- LL -

It was only June and the heat was already an oppressive, burning weight upon her bare shoulders . . . although, it occurred to her that her little tot of a brother might be the cause of her discomfort more than the summer heat.

Caressing the thin hair at the slumbering baby's crown, she hoisted him a bit higher on her shoulder as her bright blue eyes scanned the departing train travelers for her visiting best friend.

"I should have made a sign or something," she muttered under her breath, absently patting the baby's back rhythmically though he was already deeply asleep.

So caught up in looking for her friend was she that Anzu completely missed the hulking shadow of a boy standing at her elbow and staring down at her, his expression slightly amused and somewhat annoyed. He ahemed softly then a decibel or two louder, and when that didn't work, he touched the shoulder not currently supporting a sleeping child before grunting an unintentionally harsh, "Hello, Bubblehead."

Anzu whirled around (mindful of the little boy in her arms) to find a vaguely familiar face staring down at her as she blinked owlishly up at him; and when she answered, her voice cracked as tears of happiness and a little blush of embarrassment crossed her cheeks, "Seto?"

He rolled his eyes and nodded curtly before gingerly touching his fingertips to the baby's head, "And this is the infamous Hikaru, I suppose."

Taking a deep breath and shifting the child slightly, Anzu wiped at her eyes before smiling brightly, "Welcome home, Seto. I missed you so much."

Somewhat taken aback (but touched - even if he would never admit it) by his friend's reaction to his arrival, Seto Kaiba allowed his face to relax into a simple gifting smile even as the response whispered across his mind, _I missed you too_.


End file.
